


【魄魄】Christmas Love｜HPau

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: //哈利波特世界观//斯莱特林白✖️格兰芬多鬼
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁





	【魄魄】Christmas Love｜HPau

“三年级的学生！准备出发了！”管理员费尔奇先生扯着嗓子催促道，同时絮絮叨叨叮嘱着看起来兴奋得什么都不管不顾的学生们，“马车在晚上六点之后就没有了，大家自己把握返程时间！”

今天是圣诞节，天气寒冷，四下里自皑皑。在经历了好几个月的封闭式管理之后，霍格沃茨终于重新向学生们开放了可以在节假日前往霍格莫德村的权限。

今年的圣诞节吴映洁也选择留校，倒不是不想回家，只是作为中国人并没有必须在圣诞节阖家团圆的信念，再加上在她的眼里，处在圣诞节期间的霍格沃茨最为浪漫动人，她可舍不得错过。

十几棵布满银霜的圣诞树排列在平日必经的路边，树梢挂着亮晶晶的小冰柱作为装饰，闪闪亮亮地反射冬日的阳光。城堡里里外外的墙壁上也挂满冬青和槲寄生做成的厚厚的饰带，当到了圣诞晚宴的时候，礼堂还会出现魔法变成的雪，温暖而干燥，从天花板上轻轻飘落。

除此之外，刚升上三年级的她将要在今天第一次前往霍格莫德村，这几乎是她这个学期以来最期待的事情。

正在摩肩接踵的人群中排队准备上马车，吴映洁看到了不远处的一个身影，于是那一瞬间她的心跳骤然加快。

没办法啊，谁叫看到的那位是她喜欢的人啊。

他此时正穿着和她一模一样的冬装校服袍，脖子上围着同款围巾。要说不同的话也有一点，吴映洁的围巾是红黄相间的，而白敬亭佩戴着的有着绿灰配色。

从入学第一天还没分院的时候吴映洁就注意到了白敬亭，亚洲的面孔配上出众的气质，实在很难不注意到。

分院结束后他作为斯莱特林新生代表上台发言，流利而地道的英语使吴映洁立刻对他着了迷，当时还以为他是从英语为母语的国家来的。

而真正喜欢上他是在一场魁地奇比赛之后。向来对运动没什么兴趣的她是被舍友硬拉来看的，那时她正在场边发着呆，场内一个游走球不受控地向她飞来。那一瞬间尖叫声四起，在她还没有反应过来之前一个绿色的身影从天而降挡在了她的身前。

白敬亭骑着最新款光轮2021从天而降，用力一挥手中的球棒，将即将砸到吴映洁脸上的游走球击飞，打出了本垒打的气势。

“小心点儿。”带了点京腔，说完他就立刻回归比赛了。

“啊？哦。”她惊魂未定，木木地答应着。

随后她才后知后觉地想起来自己没说谢谢，同时也惊喜的发现原来白敬亭和她一样是中国人。

喜欢的感情似乎和当时直向她而来的游走球一样，唯一不同的是当时的游走球被白敬亭打了回去，而对白敬亭的喜欢就这么全速撞到了她的身上，嵌进了她的心里。

此时他看起来好像也是一个人，总是在他身边叽叽喳喳的另一个斯莱特林不在。

吴映洁看得专注，一时没注意被后面的人踩了鞋跟。

“哎我去！”她条件反射地小声喊了出来。

听到这个声音白敬亭立刻回过头，在国际友人那边听起来吴映洁或许是没头没脑地喊了一句iwatch，可在白敬亭耳朵里可就是亲切的中文。

“诶？”他回过头向吴映洁打招呼，“一个人？”

在那次魁地奇过后他们仅仅时成为了点头之交，不是吴映洁不想拉近距离，而是格兰芬多暗恋斯莱特林实在是太难啦！先不说魁地奇比赛中往往是敌对方，就连学院杯也总是不对付，就因为十年前哈利波特那帮小鬼，把格兰芬多和斯莱特林的关系搞得这么僵，哼。

“对呀，我的舍友们都回家了，就我留校。”吴映洁努力按耐着心里的雀跃，强装镇定地回应。

“那不如一起走？我也是想着难得可以去霍格莫德就留下来了，结果一个伴儿也没有。”白敬亭笑着邀请。

好啊！！！！！吴映洁内心咆哮。

“好呀。”她端庄地点点头。

他们一起坐上了同一辆夜骐牵引的车，飞向了晴朗的天空。

到达霍格莫德的时候正是下午阳光正好的时候，整个村庄看上去像是一张精美的圣诞贺卡，小茅屋和店铺都盖上了一层松脆的雪，各家各户的门上装饰着冬青扎成的花环，施过魔法的蜡烛和彩球发着温馨的光，成串地挂在树上。

好歹也是冬天，一下马车吴映洁的耳朵就被冻得通红，当她搓着小手不断呵着气的时候一双手套出现在她的眼前，白敬亭眼睛瞟着旁边：“你带上吧，新买的，尺寸不太合适我戴有点太小了。”

话说到这里吴映洁也不好推辞，“谢谢~”

黑色的绒线手套明明很大，她带上之后晃晃荡荡，里面还残留着白敬亭手的温度，让她的脸变得更红了。节日的浪漫气息和手套的温度突然让吴映洁有了想告白的冲动，如果是没有好感的人会邀请一起逛霍格莫德吗？她总觉得今天或许是个好时机。

“你想先去哪里？”白敬亭温柔地征询她的建议。

“我想先去蜂蜜公爵！然后还想去佐科笑话店，三把扫帚小酒馆，还有......”

“停停停，打住打住”，白敬亭笑着打断她，“你想去的地方也太多了，等你说完天就黑了，为了能都去一遍，我们赶紧出发吧，一个一个的去。”

“好！”

吴映洁其实想去的地方其实都是有玄机的，蜂蜜公爵有很多可爱又有趣的小零食，就连装潢也都是浪漫温馨的样子，一定可以烘托出告白的气氛，第一个地方失败了还有佐科笑话店，和喜欢的人一起恶作剧和大笑一定也可以成为告白的好时机，再不然还有万无一失的三把扫帚小酒馆，几杯黄油啤酒下肚，肯定内心充满了勇气！吴映洁，你可以的！

蜂蜜公爵在学生之间永远是最火爆的店铺之一，他们走到门口发现里面早已人满为患，明亮的玻璃窗看起来都像是透明的糖果一般清甜，店里货架上商品琳琅满目，放满了无数引入入胜的糖果。大块的奶油花生糖整整齐齐地码得规整、粉红色椰子冰糕里面还隐隐约约可以看到细碎的星光碎片在闪闪发光、各式各样的巧克力甚至还会动，蹦蹦跳跳地向学生们招手。

彩色的多味豆装在管状玻璃器皿里挂在墙上，像是霍格沃茨计分用的沙漏。一桶滋滋蜜蜂糖咕嘟咕嘟的在一旁冒着香甜的旗袍、飘浮在空中的果子露饮料忽上忽下十分活泼，沿着另外一堵墙的是各种“具有特殊效果”的各种糖果：吹宝超级泡泡糖(它能使整个房间充满蓝色风铃草颜色的泡泡，能维持好几天都不会破灭)、奇异的碎片状的毛毛牙薄荷糖、小巧的黑胡椒小顽童(“为你的朋友从鼻子里向外喷火!”)、冰耗子(“听到你的牙齿打战和咯吱咯吱的声音!”)、形状像蟾蜍的奶油薄荷糖(“真的会在胃里跳动!”)、松脆的糖羽毛笔还有会爆炸的夹心糖。 

今天的主打是各色姜饼，有姜饼屋姜饼人，而其中最火爆的是一款心型的姜饼，“和你喜欢的人一人一半，将获得蜂蜜公爵赠与您的最美好的圣诞祝福。”大大的打在广告标语的位置，围了一圈亮着光的漂浮玫瑰。

“白敬亭我们买个这个吃吧。”吴映洁鼓起勇气开口询问。

无奈人实在是太多了，吵得白敬亭一句话也没听清：“你说什么？”

吴映洁深吸一口气，“我说！我们一起买一个这个一起吃吧！”

“哦好！”

好？吴映洁有些不解，怎么答应得这么爽快？不一会她就明白了这其中的原因，白敬亭直接离开了心形姜饼的货架，向着特殊糖果货架去。

等到了稍微安静一点的地方，吴映洁迷茫地问：“不买吗？”

“你不是说那个不好吃吗？”

原来是听错了。可到了现在吴映洁又失去了重新纠正她所说的话的勇气，只得说：“是，我们不买那个。”反正后面还有机会！没关系的！

最后他们一人买了一大袋零食直到几乎拿不下才肯罢休。出了门白敬亭自然地接过吴映洁手中的纸袋，“接下来去佐科笑话店？”

很可惜，吴映洁的计划再次泡汤。刚进门就遇上了十分热情的试吃员，吴映洁当时想都没想就扎了一块放进了嘴里，完全忘记了他们身处什么地方。

于是他们现在出现在了三把扫帚小酒馆，吴映洁一手捏着鼻子仰着头，而白敬亭焦急地问酒保还有没有纸巾，他们身上的用完了。

“啊都怪我，谁能想到试吃的是鼻血牛扎糖。”好不容易止住了鼻血，吴映洁懊恼地说。

白敬亭一边扯着从酒保那里要来的抽纸，一边笑着安慰：“没事啦，其实我本来也对那些恶作剧道具不太感兴趣。”

说话的期间两杯黄油啤酒端上了桌，表层盖着一层细密的泡沫并散发着浓郁的芬香，这是三把扫帚的招牌，一杯就能让人暖和起来。好！吴映洁，在酒精的作用下你一定可以鼓起勇气告白的！她端起杯子就咕咚咕咚地喝了起来。

白敬亭下了一跳，“你慢点啊！”

话音刚落吴映洁一个空杯落在木桌上发出咚的声响。黄油啤酒不愧是黄油啤酒，就这一会吴映洁就觉得有点......

怎么回事，完全不晕啊！

吴映洁疑惑地看向路过的酒吧服务员，似乎是感受到了她灼热的视线，服务员连忙和她介绍：“霍格沃茨院长特别嘱咐了，不允许向未成年学生提供酒精饮料。我们对你们这些穿校服的学生所提供的都是不含酒精的黄油啤酒饮料，您完全可以放心！无论喝多少杯都是不会醉的！”

好家伙！没有酒精的啤酒还能叫啤酒吗！

吴映洁好气，但吴映洁没法说。

“那给我们再来一杯吧。”白敬亭笑着和服务员说。

“你看起来好像很喜欢喝，为了谢谢你今天陪我，就当是我请你的了。”

明明是你陪我啊，是我该谢谢你才对，吴映洁红着脸想，瞬间气消了一点。

他们喝着啤酒拆开了刚买的糖果，逐一互相交换着尝试，吃着白敬亭亲手塞到她嘴里的毛毛牙薄荷糖，她现在一点都不生气了，心里甜蜜的飞起。

从酒吧出来的时候天已经黑了，就要这么回去了吗？吴映洁还是有点小遗憾。此时路边的大海报引起了她的注意。

“白白我们去看那个圣诞亮灯仪式吧！”吴映洁指着海报给白敬亭看，“那上面说今年的圣诞树是历年以来最大的呢！”

“可是......”白敬亭似乎有些犹豫。

“哎呀来都来了！”

这可是对所有出来玩的中国人的一句必杀技。

“去去去！”白敬亭无奈地笑着任由吴映洁拉着他走。

圣诞树原来就在蜂蜜公爵背后，等他们到的时候旁边已经聚集了不少人。在等待的过程中白敬亭离开了一会，去店里给吴映洁再拿了些纸巾防止她在流鼻血，而趁着他离开的时候吴映洁偷偷又跑回了蜂蜜公爵买下了一块心形的姜饼。说不定一会用得上呢。

亮灯仪式美轮美奂，高达十米的圣诞树层层叠叠，每一层的灯在发令之后逐渐亮起，每一层的颜色都不一样，还会变化。最顶上的星星漂浮在空中，一看就是魔法的产物，散发着明亮的米黄色光芒，像一块棱角锋利的麦芽糖。当灯亮起的时候空中出现了许多彼得潘形状的小人玩偶，向人群中洒下白色的魔法雪花，落在人们的头顶，肩上。吴映洁在欣赏亮灯仪式的间隙偷偷瞄了一下旁边的人，没想到旁边的人正好也回头看她，两个人看着对方白头的模样不约而同地笑了起来。

过程很唯美很浪漫，可惜没有一个时间适合告白，旁边的Jingle Bells背景音乐单群循环播放，震耳欲聋，再加上每一层灯亮起的时候，每一个魔法出现的时候，人群都会发出喝彩的声音。氛围很好，但是实在是太吵啦！吴映洁又开心又无奈，这期间不单是她说的话白敬亭听不见，白敬亭也有好几次和她说话她一个字也没听清，实在是太影响交流了。

好不容易等散场了，她拉着白敬亭到了安静得能听得清对面人说话得地方，“白敬亭我有一件很重要的事要和你说。”

白敬亭看她这么严肃也挺直了背正色竖起耳朵准备听她讲。

可她突然想起了另一件也很重要的事情。

“糟了，没马车了！”吴映洁脱口而出。

“你要说的就是这个？”白敬亭无奈地扶住额头。

“呃......不是......好吧，我要说的就是这个。”吴映洁对今天的自己是彻底无语了，算了，告白什么的，等下次再说吧，先想想要怎么回去才是正经事。

“怎么办啊，特快列车的票也早早卖光了。”吴映洁正焦虑着，一回头发现白敬亭身旁出现了一个比他还高的东西。原来是一把飞天扫帚。

“走？”他向她挑挑眉，“我的光轮2021还从来没带过人，但是以我的车技，不是，以我的飞天扫帚技，肯定没问题。”

吴映洁小心翼翼地坐上了扫帚，在白敬亭的身后问，“你早就想好了要骑飞天扫帚回去吗？”

这不是酒驾吗？哦不是，她差点忘了他们今天是一点酒也没喝啊。不想了，越想越气。

白敬亭背对着她，“是啊，当时你说要去看亮灯仪式的时候我就想到了可能会错过马车，所以想了个方法。要起飞了，你抓紧。”

“哦哦好。”吴映洁手虚空地晃了一下，最后还是决定紧紧地握住扫帚的柄。

白敬亭等了一会并没有起飞，回头看了她一眼，似乎有些无语，于是抓过她的手放到了自己的腰上，“让你抓紧，从扫帚上掉下去可不是开玩笑的。”

“啊这不太好吧......”吴映洁话还没说完一阵腾空的重力让她心里一慌，手不由自主地紧紧地抱住了前面的人，嘴里发出一声尖叫。

本来是想开个玩笑的白敬亭也没想到她反应这么大，连忙轻轻拍着腰间的手安抚：“别害怕别害怕。”

事实证明作为斯莱特林最年轻的击球手，白敬亭驾驶飞天扫帚的技术还是有目共睹。他们匀速飞跃闪亮着灯光的霍格莫德村，越过黑黢黢的禁林上空，掠过结了冰的湖面，霍格沃茨的城堡随即出现在了眼前。

眼看着快到地方，没什么危险了，吴映洁报复性地在白敬亭腰间轻轻掐了一把。那感觉与其说是痛，不如说是像小猫挠了，氧。白敬亭没预料到，一下子乱了呼吸，光轮2021也跟着飘忽，一个没控制好他们两个啪一声撞到了霍格沃茨城堡的外壁上。

厚厚一层装饰带受到撞击掉落，缠绕在了他们身上，也多亏这装饰带他们才没有受伤。两个人从装饰带堆里狼狈的爬起来，看到对方的样子都忍俊不禁。

“我们要趁费里奇发现之前赶紧把这些装饰粘回去，不然又要被罚了。”吴映洁笑得上气不接下气。

“我说你”，白敬亭也笑得停不下来，“这样很容易受伤的，下次别这样了成吗。”

这么说还会有下次咯？吴映洁心里像在砰砰砰地放烟花。

她正准备摘掉头上的装饰带，突然被按住了手。

“别动！”白敬亭突然收住了笑，凑近了过来。

吴映洁被他的语气和神情吓了一跳，像被施了全身束缚咒，一动也不敢动。

白敬亭继续靠近，直到他的脸和吴映洁的只隔了一掌的距离，近得就连呼吸的温度都能感受得到。

他们就这么僵持了一会，最后白敬亭叹了一口气，撤了回去。

“不行。我还是决定先问问你的看法，如果直接就......实在是太不礼貌了。”

“什么看法？什么不礼貌？”吴映洁完全不知道他在说什么。

“可能对你来说有点突然吧。其实我喜欢你很久了，新生入学的时候你在列车上帮助了一个有点傻乎乎的男孩你还记得吗？那个人是我的朋友，我听他说了那件事之后对你一直就很关注。当时分院帽把你分到格兰芬多我还觉得有些遗憾，没能和你一个学院。后来直到你加入了格兰芬多的魁地奇队还很开心，想着以后是不是可以一起训练，没想到每次我们两个院一起训练都和打架一样。“说到这白敬亭无奈地笑笑。

“今天当我在人群中看到你的时候就想着，这是上天给我的机会，让我今天向你告白。是我太迟钝了，总是找不到时机。”

“我喜欢你。所以我想问问，你喜欢我吗？”

他说完之后一直呆住的吴映洁突然有了动作，这让白敬亭一阵紧张，现在轮到他一动不敢动了。吴映洁从小背包里摸索了一会，掏出了她偷偷买下来的心形姜饼，递到了白敬亭的手上。

“其实那个时候你听错了，我说的是，‘我们一起吃吧’。”

白敬亭看到她拿出来的东西之后瞬间眼睛一亮，手伸向自己的包里，拿出了什么东西。在她眼前展开手掌，一块一模一样的心形姜饼出现在手心。

“我在亮灯仪式之前借口拿纸巾的时候买的。”

他们竟然在对方都不知道的情况下给对方买了一样的东西。

“我喜欢你啊。”吴映洁开口，眼睛里因为激动闪了点点泪花，“我好喜欢的你呜呜呜......”

下一秒白敬亭凑了过来，在她的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水一般吻了吻，立刻害羞的把自己埋进了装饰带堆里。边埋还边解释，“不能怪我，是你自己跑到那种植物下面的！”随后又补充了一句。

“圣诞快乐。”

吴映洁听闻又害羞又疑惑地伸手把头上的小植物拿了下来，是一截缀有白珠的槲寄生花冠。

彩蛋1：  
“你们两个小鬼！错过了马车还把我精心布置的装饰带弄了下来！你们到底怎么回来的！”费里奇不知什么时候出现在门口，大喊大叫的。

吴映洁回头发现白敬亭特别有先见之明地早早把扫帚收进了四维口袋，眼神坚定的和他同时微微向对方点了点头。

他们是骑扫帚回来这件事绝对绝对绝对不能让任何人知道！

彩蛋2：  
圣诞节结束之后魏大勋从中国飞了回来，刚回来就吵吵嚷嚷地问白敬亭表白了没，得到了肯定的答复之后大力地拍着白敬亭的肩膀，差点把他拍吐血。

“终于啊白敬亭！我早就和你说了，默默守护是没用的！要大胆的说出来！你看看你上次魁地奇比赛，从前场直接飞到后场去打飞那个游走球，还有和你们那个凶的要死的队长申请和格兰芬多一起训练，得到什么好了？还有......”魏大勋本来还打算罗列白敬亭这三年因为暗恋而做过的蠢事，被白敬亭一记凌冽的眼刀吓得住了口。

过了一会又按耐不住开口，“所以，是你先告白的吗？不会被对方抢先了吧？”

“当然没有。”白敬亭挑挑眉，“我告白了两次。”

魏大勋这好奇心又被勾了起来，“为什么要告白两次？”

白敬亭回想了一下当时的场景，无奈地笑着说：“第一次告白是在圣诞树亮灯的时候，结果她没听见啊。”

END  
<本文共6463字>


End file.
